


Toilet.

by Dr_Freak (orphan_account)



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Awkward Adam, Boss Blake, Crush, Employee Adam, M/M, POV First Person, Toilet, adam pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dr_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No," He smiles widely, licking his own lips, "I'd suggest doing it here in my office, it's more private."</p><p>Or..</p><p>Blake is a boss and Adam is a stuttering mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toilet.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot.

Adam's POV...

 

I _hate Mondays, who doesn't anyway?_

 

For the third time this morning, my head falls onto the keyboard in front of me, too tied and too heavy to stay still without any support. So, I lift it up and prop it into my palm, knowing that it'll collapse once my brain shuts again and start begging me for a break. I fight the urge to fall asleep and focus on the screen, eyes barely open and mind completely disconnected from the surroundings.

I've been thinking about going downstairs to the office cafeteria for a quick sip of coffee, but can't gather the courage to leave my desk without the boss's permission. Blake Shelton.

He is a strict, serious and straight-to-the-point kind of man. He is harsh sometimes, turns into a screaming radio if he doesn't get what he wants and how he wants it. Other times, he's as gentle as summer breeze.

He's always confident, solid and neutral in how he's treating everybody. But in the depth of my heart I want to believe that, the way he smiles at me, praises my work, pets my hair, means something. I admire him so much. Love him, even when he scares the living shit out of me, sometimes.

I want to believe that a man like him can fall for a guy like me, not that I look bad. No. I actually look fine, and so does my body. It's just... I've always been the awkward guy who no one wants to be with. Around guys like him, I turn into a stuttering mess, waving my hands everywhere, talking none-sense and ruining my chances with them. The way Mr. Shelton is treating me and the way he looks at me fill my heart with hope that maybe, just maybe, I have a chance.

He is handsome. A tall man with blue eyes, grey hair, two long dimples at the sides of his smooth beard and soft-looking, pink lips. His country accent has become subtle along the years he's spent in LA, but the hint of it adds sex to his voice. Usually, he's dressed in brown or black, and both colors matches beautifully with his slightly tanned skin.

I admire him in all his phases, the serious, focused, angry and soft ones. And despite what my colleagues might say about him, what's in my heart doesn't seem to change.

After some brooding, I finally stand up and head to his office, determined to take a permission. I'm now standing in front of the door, eyes fixed on the label that read his name, debating whether i should go in or just get back to my chair and force my tired brain to work. I decide to go in. So, after taking a very long, comforting breath, I reach for the wooden surface and knock twice.

I practically jump out of my clothes when I hear his voice from the other side of the door.

Mr. Shelton's eyes look up when the door finally open, and immediately recognize me; he looks surprised and I don't know whether it's a good or a bad thing. Carefully, I walk through the door and close it behind. _God_ , I can feel my nerves shaking and my palms sweating. I shouldn't have come, I knew it's a bad idea.

"Adam!" His gravelly voice reaches so deep within me. And shit, hearing my name slipping out of his lips has wrecked all of my poor nerves. I want to scream. "Is everything alright?"

I finally lose the grip over my nerves and give a short noise that sounded like a scream, "What? N-No.." I stutter like an idiot, and I can see the confused look on Mr. Shelton's face. Sadly, it makes me even messier.

"S-Sir, may I go to the toilet." That's all what comes out of my mouth before both of us stare at each other in silence. My heart pounding like crazy, and my breathing is raging.

Wait.

Did I just... say toilet?

My eyes widen at the realization, "Shit, that's not..."

I tend to d fix my pathetic mistake, but Mr. Shelton cuts me off ever so patiently, and say, "Is this an invitation?"

We're looking at each other in silence again, our eyes locked together and it's all quietonly muffled sounds of people behind the closed door. My lips part a little just to close again. I don't know what to say.

After long two minutes, I finally respond, looking all confused. "Excuse me?"

He settles his pen on the desk, "Is this an invitation for me to come and fuck you in the bathroom?"

My jaw drops to the floor and my heart stops right at that moment. Did he just say fuck?

 _What is going on? Is this a dream?_ I had to pinch myself. Holly shit, this isn't a dream.

I look into his eyes to determine if he's serious or not, and he's _dead_ serious. 

I think about it for a moment, and even though it wasn't my intention at all, I say, "If it was, would you fire me?"

He shakes his head.

"No," He smiles widely, licking his own lips, "I'd suggest doing it here in my office, it's more private."

I fist both of my hands, carefully approaching the desk. Eyes still locked with his.

 _What if it's a joke?_ I can't help but wonder. _Why would a guy like him want me? What is special about me that he wants?_ I can't imagine. 

After a long quiet minutes, I finally decide to take the risk. "Y-Yes, it is. It is an invitation."

I see him huff a long sigh, he probably was holding it in. "Cool."

 

_Maybe I should use 'toilets' more in my pick up lines._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. *kisses* and *hugs*


End file.
